


Summertime

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Summer, Swimming Pools, TTA Era, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage crushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Natalie  
> Prompt: Summer

Summertime

Natalie laughed as she Kate finished telling a joke to her and some of their other cheerleader friends. They were at a pool in Newnan like they had been every day this summer and most of them if not all were trying to get a tan.

"Hey Nat," Kate started as she looked at her friend. "Isn't Taylor and his brothers supposed to drop by? I mean I know Taylor is in town for something and well you did say he may have been thinking of coming by."

Nodding Natalie watched Kate with amusement. Kate seemed so happy at the prospect of Taylor and his brother's dropping by. "He said they might after I gave him directions from their hotel," she confirmed as she slipped her sunglasses up into her hair. "Why do you care? I thought Isaac dumped you for Marit?" she asked curiously.

It was no secret the night they had met the Hanson's that Kate and Isaac had been attracted to each other. Natalie also knew they had went on a few dates during some of the tours dates they had both been allowed to go too but eventually Isaac had called and ended things just days before being photographed holding hands with Marit. Could Kate possibly have a crush on Taylor? It wasn't like Natalie would care if she did. Natalie and Taylor were just friends and Natalie had been crushing on Zac, she had been ever since they met the guys. It wasn't something she hid from anyone except for Zac who was oblivious.

"He did," Kate confirmed Natalie's questions. "But it's not Isaac I want to see. I kind of have been calling Zac," she spoke as she smiled thinking of the drummer of the band. "I think I may like him and well yeah."

When Kate said she had been calling Zac, Natalie felt like her whole world had turned upside down. What was Kate thinking calling the boy that she knew Natalie liked? "But you know I liked him?" she asked as she crinkled her nose.

"I...I know but you haven't done anything about it," Kate reasoned. Zac was fair game to her since Natalie hadn't done anything since they met them this fall. Natalie had always been too busy with Taylor and it seemed Zac didn't even notice Natalie. Whenever they had gone to visit Zac had been wrapped up in Marion and now when she had talked to him the phone he seemed into her.

Before Natalie could reply she heard one of her friends tell her that her boyfriend was there and she turned her head seeing two thirds of the Hanson's walking towards them. Smiling she stood up and pulled Taylor into a hug once he had reached her. "I didn't think you'd actually come," she said honestly before parting from the hug.

"I had to convince him to come," Zac spoke which made Natalie turn her head to see the fifteen year old in just a pair of swimming trunks. His hair was done and god he looked almost fuckable to Natalie but of course Natalie would never tell him that.

Taylor laughed some because he knew the real reason Zac had convinced him to come. Zac had been hoping to see his newest crush in a bikini and now he had. "Yep Zac had to convince me to come," he said as he turned to look at Zac and give a wink.

Blushing when Taylor winked at him, Zac averted his eyes back to Natalie. She was the reason he had came here. She was the reason that he had convinced Taylor to bring him. He had wanted to see her in a bikini. See if her body matched his fantasies of her in bra and panties and so far it was even better than any fantasies he had of her.

"Isn't Taylor so nice," Natalie joked feeling Zac's eyes on her which made her blush some. Turning away she sat down on the towel and when Taylor sat next to her she watched out of the corner of her eye as Zac sat next to Kate who instantly started a conversation with him. She hated that she was jealous but she was, just like she hated that Kate was doing this knowing that Natalie liked Zac.

After a while Natalie remained silent as Zac and Kate both stood up and walked away. "Just wonderful," she muttered loudly not caring if Taylor could hear her.

"What's wonderful?" Taylor asked as he looked over at Natalie. She had been pissy ever since Kate and Zac had started talking and he swore it was because she was jealous. Zac would like that piece of information because it would mean she liked him just like he liked her.

"Them going off together," Natalie answered without thinking but once she realized what she had done she sighed. "I have a crush on Zac," she confessed. "Kate knows that but since I haven't done anything about it she wants to make her own move on Zac."

Smirking at Natalie's words Taylor shrugged, "You never know," he said as he leaned closer to her. "Kate may be disappointed."

Raising her eyebrow Natalie turned to look at Taylor. "What does that mean?" she asked curiously wondering why Kate would be disappointed.

"It means Zac may have a crush on you too," Taylor revealed so none of Natalie's other friends could hear. "He only wanted to come today so that he could see you in a bikini. Apparently he's been having wet dreams of you two humping while you wear nothing but a pair of bra and panties. He wanted to see what you looked like in the next best thing."

Blushing at Taylor's words Natalie smiled some feeling like maybe she had some hope after all with Zac. "Really?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Taylor nodded as he looked around for Zac and Kate. Spotting them sitting at some benches near the concession stand he stood up and held his hand out for Natalie. "Come on, let me play matchmaker for you and my horny teenage brother."

Natalie took Taylor's hand and stood up, following him to the bench where Zac and Kate were sitting. When they got there she stayed silent as Taylor made up some excuse to get Kate away. Saying that he needed to talk about an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It was surprising that Kate took the bait but she had. She took it so well.

Once they had walked off Natalie sat down beside Zac a smirk forming on her lips as she saw Zac blush. "You okay Zac?" she asked as they locked eyes. "I mean you're blushing," she winked seeing him blushing more. "It's kind of cute."

Hearing Natalie mention that he was blushing and then when she winked at him, Zac felt his cheeks get even more red. "I...it is?" he squeaked out when she said it was kind of cute. Did she maybe like him back? He had thought she hadn't mainly because Kate had said that Natalie wasn't into him. Kate had told him that when he confessed his crush on Natalie last week. She had said Natalie only had eyes for Taylor.

Natalie nodded, "It is," she said as she moved closer to him. She had never done this before, willingly make the first moves. "It's cute like you are."

"You think I am cute?" Zac asked as he squeaked again. He really hated squeaking but it was a nervous habit. "I mean Kate said that you only had eyes for Taylor."

Hearing the last thing Zac said Natalie shook her head. Of course Kate would say something like that. Of course she'd make Zac think that. Kate had, had the plan from the start that Natalie would get with Taylor. It seemed she was literally trying to make that happen. "Well Kate's wrong," Natalie confessed. "I kind of sort of like you."

"You really like me?" Zac asked as he chewed on his lip. He was scared she was lying. Marion had only used him for one thing and even though he was horny he did want something serious. He was afraid of being used again.

Nodding Natalie moved closer, "I really like you," she smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly watching as he blushed again after she did that.

Zac felt her kiss his cheek and he blushed again. He could also feel his palms getting sweaty. "I like you too," he told her as he smiled. It felt good to finally say it out loud to her. "I've had a crush on you since I met you but I was too scared to say anything because I didn't think I was your type and then like I said Kate told me you only had eyes for Taylor."

Smiling more Natalie shrugged, "I think Taylor's secretly gay. I'd never have eyes for him," she laughed. "Just you."

"So...does this mean we are official?" Zac asked hoping that Natalie would want to be his girlfriend.

Thinking over his question for just a few seconds Natalie nodded her head, "We are official," she smiled again. Before she could say anything else she watched as Zac leaned in to kiss her and she let him, soon kissing him back as well.


End file.
